casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/1255
"France... really, I'm in fucking France? The time travel I get, but why am I in France?" - Ariane Haillet The White Rose is a vampire knight, she serves as the personal guard to a French Princess named 'Marielle François Jean de la Lièvremont'. When she isn't guarding Princess Marielle, she commands The Pale Legion, a legion of knights she trained personally, they are feared throughout the country and are considered the kingdoms best trump card. Of course, Ariane didn't start off protecting nobles and leading armies, she worked her way up the ranks slowly over years to get to her position. Blood Lust stayed in the form of Ariane Haillet for quite some time, sticking around France and Great Britain. This caused some serious problems with people recognising her, and her not aging and so on. So for future versions, Blood Lust tried to make sure they didn't stay in the same form or same area for too long. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Messianic Plane Manipulation as described on the Super Power Wiki. Backstory In the year 2019 Blood Lust was sent back through time to the year 1250 in Early Medieval France. She became a knight of a certain kingdom and worked her way up the ranks until she was one of the most feared and respected knights of her time. Dark Form Thumb-1920-2710591.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Fate-zero-berserker-fate-zero-fate-series-fate-wallpaper.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).full.845599.jpg Berserker.(Fate.zero).600.856274.jpg 24641-fate-stay-night-berserker-fate-zero.f37ef0cb5690a07ee978e1f63462f195.jpg 2d9bd286ae17467371c7dc9f6e61d796.jpg Weapons #1 Purgatory, Last Hope of the Undying * (Scythe) Notes: A lethal attack from Purgatory is capable of killing even immortals (It can even kill Blood Lust himself, good luck on getting a hold of it though). #2 Worldbreaker, Call of Eternal Glory * (Katana) #3/4 Blood and Gore, Twin Swords of Butchery * (Dual Longswords) #5 Devourer, Oath of the Basilisk (Battleaxe) #6/7 Dusk and Dawn, Defilers of Mourning * (Dual Pistols) #8 Sorrow, Bringer of Lost Hope (Dagger) #9 Greif, Whisper of Corruption * (Dagger) #10 Corpsemaker, Call of the King (Halberd) #11 Hush, Harbinger of Silence (Bow) #12 Sacrifice, Pact of Dismay (Staff) #13 Decimation, Dispatcher Of Unholy Blight (Sniper Rifle) #14 Devotion, Might of Thorns (Whip) #15 Godslayer, Spine of the Phoenix * (Whip Sword/Sword Whip/Sword that acts like a whip/Whatever you call it) #16 Loyalty, Carver of Insanity (Rapier) #17 Toothpick, The Abyssal Shard * (Massive Greatsword) #18 Blacktalon, Terror of the Nightstalker (Claws) #19 Silverlight, Glory of the Daywalker (Claymore) #20 Willbreaker, Betrayer of Hope (Sword Breaker) #21 Extinction, Judgement of the Divine * (Revolver) #22 Agony, Reminder of Torment (War Hammer) Weaknesses Vampire Weaknesses Sunlight, flowing water, garlic, stakes and crosses have no effect on Blood Lust. Although due to me finding it funny I have decided that he does have the weakness of being unable to enter a dwelling without invitation. Blood Deprivation ''' Despite being extremely OP Blood Lust is still a vampire and while he can go for quite some time without blood, long periods of blood deprivation will lead to a massive decrease in his physical powers and magic. '''Mana Blood Lust has a limited (but very large) mana capacity. It should also be stated that blood deprivation reduces the amount of mana that Blood Lust can safely access. How magic works in The Casters Network Superheroes; (This should probably have its own page eventually but for now I will leave it here). Prolonged use of magic causes large amounts of both mental and physical strain (Powers like Enhanced Stamina can increase how long a character can safely use magic). Magic requires mana to be used, exhausting your entire supply of mana is extremely dangerous and will usually leave the caster unconscious, in a coma or in some extreme cases dead. (Different people would be born with different maximum mana capacities allowing them to use more or less magic before burning out. With training, a mana capacity can be increased but people born without any mana will be unable to learn magic except in some rare cases). Recharging used mana takes a considerable amount of time spent resting (So mana management is important in combat). It takes many years to learn how to properly use a type of magic (Up to 10 years but this would be reduced if a character has a power like Enhanced Intelligence). Using powerful magic reduces the casters lifespan (Immortals like Blood Lust don't have to worry about this bit). Magic Negation While under the effect of any form of magic negation along with losing access to all of his magic abilities Blood Lust does also gain the usual vampire weaknesses to sunlight etc., although it should be stated that even in this state these weaknesses affect Blood Lust less than a usual vampire, basically while you can harm him with sunlight or a stake its not exactly going to kill him easily (Magic Negation is also capable of taking Blood Lust out of his Dark Form and will also affect any enchantments he has on his weapons/armour). Power Negation I decided some time ago that power negation abilities will negate everything other than physical abilities granted by the user being of a certain physiology (If its a usual trait of your species then it's not really a power, although I do feel in this case the physical powers should still be weakened by the effect) and magic (If power negation affected magic there would be no reason to have magic negation). Messianic Plane Manipulation Limitations It does not work on characters with Apathy or Empathic Shield. Belief Vocifery Due to this power being far too OP I have decided to give it both limitations from the Super Power Wiki. * Must be able to speak in order to use the power. * Must need to be believed. Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic (New) *** Artisan Mode *** Create Mystic Objects *** Object Creation Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Category:Blood Lust